


Take me to the hospital

by CapsicleGames



Series: FrostIron AUs [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Month, Loki is a nurse, M/M, Suicidal!Tony, Suicide Attempt, hospital au, nurse!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsicleGames/pseuds/CapsicleGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[tw: attempted suicide] Hospital AU. In which Tony Stark makes an attempt to end his life but that doesn't quite work out. It seems the universe hates him so much that it won't allow him to die...or maybe he's actually being gifted a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I am not a doctor (haha I'm only 16!) so this won't be entirely accurate. This is based on medical shows I've seen, surgery observation I've gone through, and info I've managed to get out of my father. Enjoy either way
> 
> tumblr: assguardingloki.tumblr.com

The dark abysses that was his eye opened up to the sensation of prodding and pushing. For a moment he couldn't see anything but bright white light, so intense he had to blink to make his eye focus properly. Everything was still white and infinite even when his eye stopped stinging from over stimulation. Where was he?

He couldn't open his other eye. Some strange pressure was keeping it closed shut, limiting him to sole vision in his left eye. He wanted to move so badly, but his body would not obey his thoughts. It actually caused him mental pain to attempt movement. What was wrong with him?

He could feel something poke his...insides. Literally. Cold metal wriggling around inside his body. He directed his gaze downwards as best as he could with no movement of his head.

Tony couldn't believe what he saw. A hole in his chest.

And people in teal outfits were sticking metals inside of him, cutting and slicing bits and pieces. Were they killing him? Were they trying to remove his heart?

Tough luck for them, Tony Stark doesn't have a heart. They were too late. Actually, they had the wrong specimen because he was sure he never had a heart. He didn't want to here. He didn't want to be here.

He didn't want to be _here._

He wanted to be dead, nothing more in this plane of existence. He was scum of the earth and didn't want to plague the world any longer.

Didn't he do something before he awoke to the white? He couldn't remember.

Tony heard a voice somewhere. It was muffled, blended into the whiteness, but it was human. Vaguely. There were other voices. His eye darted from side to side, trying hard to find the source. He couldn't comprehend what was being said, the edges of words blending together.

"...Lookslike some anestheticawareness tome-"

How many people were there?

"Canwe get a...givesome high dose... Anesthesia."

He was feeling some pain creeping up from his chest. He wanted to scream.

"-poor guy, hadsuch potentialwith that brilliant mind-"

What? What did that mean?

"What a wastelook at thesereadings mustbean alcoholic ifthat bullet orshrapneldidn't gethim then-"

He was close to tears now. What was going on? He did not want to be here at all. The white of the room was starting to move closer. He felt like a beast stuffed into a cage two sizes too small. He was scared the white was going to come and choke him. It was too white, too sinister, too vast. His breathing was rapid.

Something cool touched his face. It freaked him out, breathing going in and out much faster. He could feel slight control creep back into his body, enough for him to let a soft groan. Hopefully his arms would come back to life so he could climb away or fight.

"Mr. Stark?"

He blinked. Who was that? Was that -

"Tony?" the voice tried again.

That was him. He was Tony. The voice was nice. It was soft, a strange lilt to it that was quite foreign. He moved his eye to find the source. Cool hands were gripping his face, a thumb stroking at his cheek.

"Tony," the voice said with more confidence. "I need you to calm down."

He found the source - it was directly above him. An angel.

The angel's face was a heavenly pale, mostly disguised by a surgical mask covering his nose down. Plastic covered his hair, but Tony was sure this was an angel he was looking at. The pair of eyes gazing down at him were inhumanly emerald and sparkled the brightest Tony had ever seen. It was as if the angel possessed a whole galaxy in his irises, eyes crinkled slightly as people who smile have.

Tony could stare for hours if he had the chance. The eyes were hypnotic, the pair of raven brows arched at just the right angle.

"Sleep tight." The angel said before Tony's eyes started to close without his will. He wanted to keep them open so badly so he could stare, but it was not going to happen that way. His body won over his mind and soon he was lost in blackness.

* * *

He jerked away, sitting up in his bed fast, head going forward as if he was just hit by a bus. Hands were on him immediately, guiding him back into the position he was in before. Tony squirmed in protest.

"You ripped out your iv!" A voice said in mild frustration, gripping his arm firmly to reattach the line. "Be careful, we want you to remain stable."

"Where am I?" Tony shot out immediately, eye darting around the room. His right eye was still shut. It hurt but the pain was bearable. The same could be said for his chest.

"You're in a hospital. Here, let me get some water for you sir."

"Why am I in a hospital?" Tony asked quickly. "Where's Pepper? What day is it? Why does my chest hurt? What happened to my eye? Who are you-"

"I can not focus when you blather on like that." The voice responded, clearly annoyed. Tony looked over in the direction and took in his appearance. The man was tall, dressed in teal shrubs, and had curly black hair that fell at his shoulders. His back was turned to the side table beside Tony's hospital bed.

Tony took in the room next. Standard hospital room, a little spacious, and a window on the wall facing him. There was a nice view of the rest of the hospital complex. He guessed he was about ten stories high, judging by how small the gardens looked from his bed.

"Here you are, drink this, sir." The man said and Tony turned to take the glass of water from him.

"Thank you," Tony said slowly and drained the glass before returning it to the man's hands. He looked familiar.

"I'll get you some more," the man went back to do just that. "Now, I can try to answer your questions as best as I can. What do you remember last?"

"A pair of green eyes," Tony said instantly. "They were beautiful, and like, I know it sounds so fucking cheesy, but I swear there were stars in those eyes. And then I was told to sleep and here I am."

Tony a quick intake of breath before the glass was pressed back into his palms.

"Do you...remember anything before I put you back to sleep during the operation?"

"That was you?" Tony finally actually _looked_ at the man, at his face. He was beautiful.

Dark hair tossed over his shoulder, cheekbones regally high, brows curved up in a question, and those eyes. Those eyes were still stunning. A true angel, dressed up in scrubs, right in front of him. Was he in heaven? No, he didn't deserve heaven. A familiar shadow sunk into his head, the emptiness of depression reclaiming him once again.

The man chuckled, lips curling into a small smirk.

"I am nurse Laufeyson and I was part of your surgery. I am truly sorry for startling you by touching your face, but I had to calm you down. You were having an episode of anesthetic awareness and were showing signs of waking up in the middle of the procedure."

"Well, you're pretty so I don't mind."

The nurse blinked at his forwardness but continued. "I will assume you do not remember what happened before the surgery?"

"I don't," Tony admitted. "I only remember going home, waking up in that white room, and you."

"You tried to shoot yourself, but you missed. So then you took a grenade and detonated it in your room." Loki said softly, volume dropping to a whisper. "Ms. Potts was alerted immediately, and you were escorted quickly to the facility."

Ah. It all was coming back to him now. How hurt he had felt, how lonely, how useless. He had a drink when he got home from that meeting over at Stark Industries. He was so tired of the constant pressure, his title of "Merchant of Death", the attack he had gone through a few months before, the hopelessness of such a bleak existence. So he had tried to put a bullet through his head.

For some reason he missed. So since he didn't make the target the first time, he went on down to his workshop, grabbed a prototype for his latest weaponry, and detonated it. There was no escaping death for him.

So he had hoped.

"I lived." he stated.

Laufeyson nodded.

"A lot of burns, shrapnel to the heart, some glass to the eye area, but overall alive. The operation was mostly successful, but you're going to be in a world of pain. The shrapnel in the chest has been removed, but there is going to be scarring. Your eye should also recover, the glass was only dusting your eyelid, but we put an eyepatch over it so that you can not disturb it."

Oh. So that's why he couldn't move it.

"Any other questions?"

"How long have I been here?" Tony asked.

"About four days now," Laufeyson said smoothly. "You're probably going to be in here for another week. The incisions were pretty deep and you have stitches from collar to waist."

Tony whistled. "Sliced me up like a turkey, eh?"

He earned a slight smile from that. "I would not jest about this though, Tony Stark. Please know it is a miracle that you are alive."

The nurse looked at him seriously, eyes crinkled with concern.

"You have so much potential with that mind of yours. Please do not give up on life now that you have another chance."

"What in the world am I suppose to do?" Tony snapped. "My father left me a company that I _have_ to keep going or else the public will accuse me of pissing on his grave. It's been made clear that I'm not that liked in this world, thanks to that attack on my _home_ a while back, and I can't just stop making weapons."

He also didn't want to mention the complications of his relationships, his friends leaving him, or how empty he felt.

Laufeyson just looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "What do you want in life, Stark?"

"To stop being my father." He responded numbly.

"You have so much potential with that mind of yours," Laufeyson repeated. "Perhaps you could use that potential to build a new name for yourself? Become the hero of your story? You have a second chance now."

The nurse started to move to the door. "I must go alert the doctor that you have awaken. Please think about my words. Sure, you need to keep that company of yours, but has it crossed your mind that you can change it's nature? "

"It hasn't actually..."

"Ah, there you go. Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

Tony thought it through. He _had_ thought about opening up another company, one that would suit his own interests. One that would be more help to the world than something that damages it.

"I've always had a thing for alternative medicine. Don't judge me."

"Not judging at all, that would be helpful." Laufeyson approved. "Now you have plenty of time to plan your transition. I suppose when I return it'll be fully fledged."

"Ah, boo, you're really going to leave me alone now. It's gonna' be so boring here. Is there wifi here? Something for me to get on the world wide web with?" he joked, hoping to hide the anxiousness that crept under his voice. He didn't want to be left alone.

"Nope, no internet access for you at the moment. There's no television in this room either for some reason. You'll be fine. I'll only be gone for five minutes at the most."

"But I'll still be alone. If Pep's not here now, that means she's in a meeting. The rest of my buddies are definitely busy."

There was no way in hell Tony was going to lay there alone for even five minutes. His dark thoughts came back when he was alone. It was torture for him to endure it all. He needed some sort of distraction to avoid it.

"That's very unfortunate," the nurse mumbled.

He paused.

"You have me now if you want."

Tony blinked.

"Well I can't say no if you're offering, Angel."

"Actually it's Loki," there was that smirk again. "But I suppose that works too. I will be back soon."

And with that, he slipped through the door to go perform his duty. Tony watched him go, beginning to mull over his words.

He had been given a second chance...and an angel.


	2. Black

"Feelings of suicide can be attributed to the urge for change in life," the nurse said as he wrapped up Tony's new wounds with gauze. "You do know that you are on suicide watch, sir."

"I figured," Tony said easily, not one bit ashamed of his actions. The water glass he broke was swept into the trash and the particular shard he used to cut into his wrist was on the bedside table. Only the very tip was coated in blood; he hadn't gotten far when Loki came back.

"Then why did you think you could kill yourself in here? I was only gone for five minutes, goodness sakes!" Loki said, trying to control the tone of his voice but failing. "Who was the idiot who put glass in the room of a man on suicide watch? How did I not realize...?!"

Tony watched his expression cloud with frustration, anger, and a bit of fear before it went blank altogether. Loki composed himself with a slow breath and Tony felt his heart drop.

"I didn't mean to..." he trailed off.

"I must apologize," Loki finished wrapping up and looked him in the eye. "I'm going to have to report this to the doctor. You're going to need to be watched much more carefully and I'll have you drink through a straw from now on, assuming you don't try to choke on it."

"I've had bigger things down my throat before and I haven't choked."

"That's vulgar," Loki said with a serious tone but the corner of his mouth quirked up. "But please, Mr. Stark. It would be good if you considered that second chance. I contacted Ms. Potts and she is on her way here. It'd be wonderful if she arrived to a Tony that is alive and recovering, yes?"

"Something came over me, okay? I can't help it."

"I know," Loki looked down cryptically before meeting Tony's gaze again. "You're depressed."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I was suicidal once too," the nurse offered. He held Tony's gaze so intently that he had to look away for a second. He was so beautiful, his features so appealing to look at that Tony could feel his eyes tearing up.

"No way."

"Yes. I had a rough time growing up. I never fit in with my family or any of my brother's friends and had a lonely childhood. My father wasn't fond of me because I wasn't my brother. I always thought it had something to do with who would inherit the company one day," Loki sighed. "I was mostly right. It turns out, I'm actually adopted. My father is not going to give his company to someone who isn't his own blood. I couldn't handle the news. I still have scars from it, but I survived because my mother saved me."

Tony didn't know what to say. He nodded slowly and Loki continued.

"She bandaged me up and told me not to think of what happened as a failure on my part. We like to think of it as an old version of me dying just so that I can be born again, just like a phoenix. It's a second chance."

"You used it to become a nurse?"

"With all the trouble I caused in the past, I think it's a good fit."

"How heroic and noble."

"What?"

"You dedicating your life to saving people."

"Don't be fooled," Loki chuckled. "I'm no angel, though you think that, Stark. I didn't become a nurse for others, I did it for myself. Saving them is just a result. I'm not a good person."

Tony snorted, "Neither am I. We'd make a cute couple."

"I need to speak to the doctor. Can I trust you with your bed sheets or do I have to have them removed so you don't strangle yourself?" Loki ignored his last quip and moved towards the edge of the room. Tony strained his neck trying to gauge his expression but failed miserably.

"Pepper's coming, I'll be fine," Tony waved it off. "Besides, I want to see your face again."

"Mhm," Loki narrowed his eyes. "I'm sending someone else in."

"You're coming back though, right? I can have you as my personal nurse?"

"I did say you could have me," he smiled softly and then returned his face to that scrutinizing look he kept giving Tony. "I will return. Behave."

"I won't make a sound, Angel."

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper nearly ran into his room shortly after the nurse left. Another nurse was standing around in Loki's place but left quietly so that they had privacy. Pepper had a large cluster of "get well balloons" in hand and looked like she just got out of a meeting. She had her pair of heels dangling from her other hand and flushed cheeks from running. Pepper opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off before she got the chance.

"Alternative medicine. Think about it, a lot of the shit out there is killing people anyway, what with stuff made in labs that cause problems later down the road. I could call up Bruce and see what he's doing right now. He's still treating some kids out in India I think."

Pepper blinked, totally taken by surprise, but at the same time, not surprised.

"Tony, you tried to kill yourself. Twice."

"Give me your phone so that I can call Jarvis and have him take care of some business. I need you to find some - "

"Tony!" Pepper raised her voice, "You tried to kill yourself, you are now in the hospital, and you're not going to be doing anything business related while you are here."  
"But I'm bored already!" Tony wanted to raise his arms but his wrist hurt way too much for that effort. "They don't have a tv in here, Pepper! Not even a fucking tv, do you know how inhumane that is?"

"You'll live," Pepper said and then cringed at what she said. "I hope you do. I love you Tony."

"I know," he said quietly. "I love you too. You're my best friend."

"Me too, right?" Another voice butted in and Rhodey strode in with a huge teddy bear under his arm. He had a plastic bag in the other.

"Of course, honey." Tony leaned his head back and shifted so he was more comfortable. He never liked laying on his back; it made him feel like a corpse. He felt like the body you'd put in a coffin, laying facing up towards the heaven as dirt is thrown over the lid. It was a horrible feeling. He didn't want to be here.

"Tony?" Rhodey asked, suddenly right next to him with a concerned expression. "You still with us?"

"Yeah," Tony blinked and noticed that the balloons were also tied to his bedpost and Pepper was now seated in one of the guest chairs. "What were you saying again?"

"I brought my kindle for you to read. I would've brought your own tech but I came from base." Rhodey placed the plastic bag on the bedside table and held up the teddy bear next, "I brought you this guy in case you get lonely and need something to..."

He trailed off and winked. Tony laughed and Pepper rolled her eyes but grinned just a little bit.

"Thanks Rhodes, but the slot of cuddly companion has already been reserved. I have a hot nurse."

"Oh my God, Tony, really? You just attempted suicide, it's a little too soon to try to get - "

"I don't want to talk about what happened yet, okay? Please. I can't think about that right now."

Rhodey nodded in understanding and Pepper held back tears.

"Well, your nurse is here to help you, not sleep with you. Don't make her job hard, that's all I'm asking."

"Nurse is a 'he'," Rhodey looked mildly surprised but didn't say anything. "I'm not going to do anything crazy, he just has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen."

"Thank you," Loki said and Tony jumped, nearly hitting his arm against the bed rail. Tony had no clue the nurse was even in the room - apparently his friends didn't either because they looked just as surprised. Pepper watched him silently as he adjusted the IV and wrote down notes on Tony's progress. "I need to deliver this but I will return again. I am Nurse Laufeyson by the way."

The nurse exchanged glances between Tony's friends and shook their hands before sauntering out the room. Pepper turned to Tony after a pause and whispered, "Be careful."

"I'm not going to do anything," Tony repeated. "Can you guys stay?"

"I would but they won't allow overnight visitation," Pepper said sadly. "Please don't do anything drastic. We'll talk about stuff later, okay?"

"Okay."

"No, I mean it Tony," Pepper pressed on. "We need to talk. You can't keep how you feel bottled up inside you."

"I know, Pep."

"Really, Tony. Really. I didn't know..." she sniffed, trying not to cry again. "I didn't know."

"I know, Pep." Tony repeated. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I'm still alive and I'm back at it. I'm so sorry for the long wait.


	3. Teal

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, "Are you trying to get me fired?"

"Good morning, darling," Tony tried to salute the nurse but cringed from pain in his wrist. He reopened his most recent wound on his tumble to the floor in the middle of the night. His back hurt from spending a whole night on cold tiles and he swore he almost bled out because there was a small puddle of blood next to him. It was the worse. "Carry me to bed, will ya'?"

"We need to stop meeting like this. Can't you wait until you're out of my care to kill yourself?"

"Wow, thanks Angel," Tony rolled his eyes. "Caring, aren't you?"

"There's no need for me to sugarcoat this. If you're hell bent on dying, don't get me fired in the process. I was under the impression that you liked bluntness," Loki kneeled beside him and examined his wounds. He curled his lip slightly when he saw the reopened cut on Tony's wrist. "Don't you?"

"Rather have it straightforward than deal with unnecessary words and shit."

"I'm going to lift you up, okay?" Tony raised a brow as Loki slid his arms underneath his body and positioned himself to bring him up. The nurse was thin as hell...but yet he managed to pick Tony up without too much effort. Strength...Loki was definitely an angel. There was no doubt.

Loki settled him back into the bed and pulled the covers up to Tony's waist. He then hurriedly changed the gauze on Tony's wrist and brought him some water, this time in a plastic cup.

"Don't tell anyone I found you on the floor and I won't bring in security to watch you, okay?" Loki said with narrowed eyes. "I don't want to lose my damn job because you can't just go to sleep and recover. Bloody hell, I swear Stark - "

"I wasn't trying to kill myself that time, Lokes."

"Loki," the nurse corrected. "So you just decided to flop over the railing to sleep on the floor? Please, let's be honest."

"Seriously. I dropped Rhodey's kindle and tried to get it."

"You're shitting me," Loki stared at him seriously. "Where is it?"

"Under the bed."

Loki slowly lowered himself back to the floor and looked underneath the bed. Tony heard him sigh softly.

"So it is," and the nurse handed it back to him. Rhodey was going to kill him for cracking the screen, but Tony could easily replace it. Tony clicked it on, only for the screen to come to life for a couple of seconds before warping the contents of the medical journal he had studied and shutting off completely. He tapped the screen a couple of times and pressed the start button, but the device stayed off. "That's unfortunate."

"Rhodey is going to kick my ass," Tony said dramatically and slid it onto the bedside table. The teddy bear his friend left sat next to the broken kindle, almost as if it was guarding it. Tony cringed when he shifted back in place. His back was still sore and he tried to position himself so it wouldn't feel as bad. It got worse. "Thanks though. I was going to research more on that new business but I guess I have to talk to you now."

"I have a feeling you don't mind that," Loki quirked a brow. "Do you read any actual literature?"

"Medical journals _are_ actual pieces of literature, thank you."

"They're dreadfully boring, dear, and only middle aged men who live in their basement laboratories read them for entertainment."

"I don't know if you realize this, cause' I look like an underwear model, but you just described me," Tony chuckled softly. "I do have a thing for classics though, none of the shit they've been publishing recently."

"I see," Loki smirked and Tony noticed that he had a slight dimple. "It's great that you said that actually, I happened to bring some classics with me today."

"Like what?"

Loki answered by ducking out the room to retrieve said books quickly. He returned with paperback copies of _Twilight_ and an erotic romance novel with horses on the cover. The nurse openly laughed at Tony's expression and pulled up a chair to begin reading _Twilight_. Tony didn't find it too painful, not with Loki's accent and smooth voice, each word pronounced softly.

 

* * *

 

Loki left him before noon for a break but rushed back to deliver shitty news. Tony had just finished a series of examinations and was trying to get lost in the paperbacks the nurse left. He was trying his best to distract himself so that he wouldn't have to stew in darker thoughts.

"Stark, we're sending you in for some more surgery. Have you eaten already? Had any fluids?" Loki had a clipboard in hand and tapped a pen repeatedly against the wood.

"What?" Tony looked up from the erotic horse novel. "Why? What's wrong, doc'?"

"There's still some shrapnel  in you. They missed it but your fall must have moved it around. Your back hurts, right?"

"Yeah, a lil' bit," Tony mused. "Why the hell didn't you fish it out the first time?"

"I wasn't the one responsible for that," Loki said dismissively and clicked the pen to write. "Do you partake in marijuana?"

"What?!"

"Do you smoke weed?" Loki said slowly, his face serious. "I won't alert the authorities if you do. Everything is confidential."

"Are you...offering me a blunt?" Tony asked dumbly, not entirely sure why that was relevant. "Oh my gosh, are you trying to hit on me by offering me weed?"

"No," Loki pinched the bridge of his nose before explaining, "I need to know because you gained consciousness during your operation which is not good. Drugs and alcohol can have an effect on your response to anesthesia. You do read medical journals for fun, no?"

"Yeah, something I only did for about two hours before I dropped the kindle," Tony said. "But no, I don't smoke weed. I mean, on occasion if it's offered, but it's not my thing."

"Drinking is, correct?" Loki scribbled down more notes. It was common knowledge; there was always some story out where Tony made a complete mess of himself in public while intoxicated. Everyone knew he had a bad habit.

"Of course."

"Anything else? No other drugs?"

"Nah."

The nurse nodded.

"The team will be here in a few moments. I've alerted Ms. Potts and Mr. Rhodes. They should be here after your operation."

"Sounds about right." Tony said and started to mentally prepare himself. He absolutely hated going under the knife. He hated having to be put to sleep, having a team of people cut him open, and hands prodding at his insides.

Loki squeezed his hand and Tony realized all of that must have shown on his face. They both waited in silence.

 

* * *

 

"I got a new scar today," Tony slurred to Pepper as she took a seat beside him. She brought in another bunch of balloons and tied them to the other side of the bed, as if the first bundle wasn't enough. Tony trailed off to stare at the colorful balloons, each decorated with cartoon animals saying 'get well soon', and he scoffed. "Tell that tiger to _fuck off_."

"Shhh," Pepper shushed him softly and flashed a smile at Rhodey who was examining his dead kindle. "He's so delirious."

"Tony is going to be 'loopy' for a while, I'm afraid. We had to adjust his dosage so that he'd stay under," Loki said helpfully as he scribbled on his clipboard once again. Tony's friends stayed away from the medical monitors and equipment in order for the nurse to do his job. Loki was thankful for that.

"Loopy Tony," the patient said and chuckled.

"Yes, loopy Tony," Loki repeated with a soft smile and Pepper noticed his eyes lingered on him for a bit too long. "He'll be fine eventually."

"How long is eventually? I want to kick his ass for breaking my kindle." Rhodey piped up, tone not serious at all. Tony laughed.

"He did say you'd do that. If it's any consolation, he said he'd buy you a new one."

"I know," Rhodey smirked and it was obvious it was an inside joke between the two.

"You love me, Rhodes." Tony turned his head to look at Pepper. "How's my son doin'? He smoking dope or what? Did you know that nurse Laufeyson tried to ask me out with a blunt?"

Pepper didn't even answer because Tony kept blubbering about things that just didn't make sense. He went on for a minute about Loki before ranting about the shit novels the nurse brought, and then he stumbled over his words to complain about nothing at all. Rhodey simply took out his phone to record it all while Pepper laughed with each inflation of his voice. Loki watched on silently, and though he finished his duties for that point in time, he stayed in the room to watch on. Tony's speech was endearing in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some actual quick research, but sadly things still aren't 100% accurate. That doesn't matter though. This is only a fanfiction afterall.
> 
> Waking up during surgery is actually called anesthetic awareness and occurs to 1 in every 1,000 patients roughly. After doing some digging around on this topic, I actually came to the realization that I have experienced anesthetic awareness when I was much younger. I remember waking up in the middle of a dental surgery for a short amount of time, and it was actually frightening but I kinda shrugged it off as normal. I didn't realize that you weren't supposed to wake up in the middle of surgery to the dentist cutting into your mouth while singing along to the radio!!


End file.
